


Just Like Home

by Biryu13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romance if you squint, Roommate is a writer, Roommates, Sans is named Taffy, self reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biryu13/pseuds/Biryu13
Summary: Taffy's been working on a piece for his best friend for a while now. He's not as good at this as they are certainly, but he's gonna try. After all, this is what best friends are for, cheering each other up.
Relationships: Sans & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Just Like Home

Taffy stared at the page, the open document he’d been working on seemed to taunt him now. Words that filled the lines dissolved to nonsense in his mind, he’d reread the same line over and over and not know what words were meant to follow. What had started as a fun, delightful activity had fallen to the wayside. A chore, a task he needed to complete and no longer found joy in.  
All of this just to make his friend smile.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He didn’t know what to do. Since lockdown hit he and his roommate had more or less been wholled up in the house together. Sure, he could come and go as he pleased; monsters didn’t catch human illnesses. Groceries could be gathered safely, securely. But as one week became two, weeks turning to months, with no end in sight. Hopelessness began to seep in. Like water in the cracks, fueling the growth of decay and rot.

He saw it on their face every day, a little more of that light dimming further and further. They didn’t feel like they could write anymore. The world was in turmoil, what place did they have to write frivolous little pieces of domestic wonder and lewd indulgence.

In Taffy’s opinion, the world needed it now more than ever. The itching warmth in his bones was a constant reminder for him what it was like before the surface. Before the sunshine. Before his freedom. ...before them. He wasn’t stupid. He had long made peace with the little skip his soul did when he made you laugh. Love, even so platonic and innocent, wasn’t foreign to him. If anything he treasured their closeness all the more for it. Safety and warmth that he could never find in a friend before. Everyone always wanted something. Something more. Something less. But it's always complicated.

He hated complicated. For himself anyway.  
It was messy.

The love he felt was simple. Simple and easy. It came to him when he made them laugh, when they ate his cooking, when he read their works. Eased the itch in his bones like a warm body could only stave off.

He loved them very much.

He looked over to the door to their room. He could hear the faint sounds of whatever game was being played. He should join, they were useless without him.

He sat up and looked back at the page… reread the lines. Simple and easy. It came to him.

‘He laughed, filled with the warmth of the joy you sparked in him. That you’d always given him. He felt alive with you in a way he never did before. And by god, he loved you.  
He loved you, he loved you… it was that simple wasn’t it?’

“I love you. You mean the world to me. We’ll get through this together.”


End file.
